


I ♥ U

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shooting his evil snow monkey movie, David sends Joe a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ♥ U

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a piece of fiction. In addition to making up their affair, I took liberties with the way phones work (at least as far as I'm aware).

When Joe checked his iPhone, he was greeted by a rubbery monster face. A few seconds later, David called. "Nice self-portrait," Joe said by way of greeting.

Instead of taking the bait, David asked in a deep voice, "Are you alone?"

Oh, it was this kind of call. Joe got up to lock the door to his study. "Yeah," he said. A moment later, Joe got another picture, this time of David's hard cock. Jesus.

"I miss you," David said, and maybe it was just Joe's imagination, but he seemed slightly breathless—and desperate.

"I miss you too," Joe said, sitting back down at his desk. He did. Even if they called each other regularly, the need to touch David was sometimes so strong that he couldn't bear it. It wasn't even the sex. It was being able to look into his eyes and see the love that they could only share when they were alone together. "Can you...send me a picture of your face?"

David didn't answer, and Joe felt slightly ridiculous at the request, but then another image arrived of David with disheveled hair blowing a kiss towards the screen.

Joe's heart twisted at the sight. He had to smile at the silliness, even as he thought in the back of his mind that he'd have to delete these pictures or somehow make sure that nobody ever saw them. Because beneath the exaggerated gesture was the real emotion in David's eyes—the love. Joe wanted to carry this with him wherever he went, but he really shouldn't—which was the basis of their whole relationship, of course.

He shook off the thought because thinking about it didn't solve anything. Instead he gently touched the image and whispered, "Thank you", because he was grateful to David for doing this even if it was risky. For better or worse, they wouldn't have a relationship if David wasn't willing to take risks.

"Joe," David said, and Joe closed his eyes, because infused in that one syllable was so much love that it filled Joe completely.

He suddenly opened the drawer on his desk and tried not to think, taking out a sharpy and doing something stupid, risky, but necessary. Using the camera on his phone as a makeshift mirror he painted the three symbols on his forehead, ignoring how he'd wash them up or explain this.

He tried for a kiss mouth, but it looked ridiculous, so he tried a smile, but he felt too choked up for that, which was ridiculous in itself. So he simply shot a picture of himself and sent it off to David.

Then he waited. It took a moment, but then he received another image, and another in quick succession.

The first one was of David's face, sporting that bittersweet not-quite-smile that Joe associated with their relationship, that combination of love and pain. The second one was of a piece of paper on which was written.

"I ♥ U 2" and beneath in smaller writing, "(Sorry, early day tomorrow. No time to scrub this off my face.)"

Joe laughed. He didn't care how long he'd have to scrub. It was worth it.


End file.
